Tattoo
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Fai wants to get a tattoo in their new world, but it seems like there's none of the tattoo artist who could make him the one he likes. Or maybe... there's someone who can? KuroFai fluff.


**Title**: Tattoo

**Pairing**: KuroFai

**Warning**: Messy English? Err... my English isn't that good, so forgive me for any grammatical error. And shonen-ai, of course. What with KuroFai if it isn't yaoi, eh?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Tsubasa, I would erase Infinity chap coz it damn depressing me! How come Fai so cold toward Kuro-chan and make that ninja seems like he wants to cry?? (eh? Is that only me or HE really looks like want to cry??)

* * *

"I'm home," Fai's voice heard after the sound of door slammed close.

They were at a new world that time, and while the kids decided to search for information of Sakura's feather, Kurogane and Fai decided to stay at home. That was not long before the certain blonde announced that he was going to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner. And when he was home, Kurogane couldn't help but raising a single eyebrow at the blonde's tone when he announced his arrival.

If you were a hyperactive blonde magician named Fai, your voice would always in a high-pitched, in a cheerful way. But not this time, his voice was low and almost heard as a grunt. And what surprised the ninja more was when said mage popped his face in the living room. His usual always (fake) smile face was gone replaced with a frown (a serious one, noted that) and his lips turned upside-down. He threw his groceries carelessly on the table and flopped himself down the couch in front of Kurogane with a very long grunt.

Now Kurogane couldn't help but feel afraid of what will happen.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurogane, lifting his eyes a bit from magazine he had read. Curious, not concerned, mind you.

Fai huffed. "You know, I heard that this city was famous of its art craft and especially for tattoo art. So I decided to make one."

Kurogane's brows furrowed a bit. Sure, he knew the magician has ever had a tattoo before, he remembered it was kind of Phoenix shape but in a complicated yet artistic design. But somehow he couldn't imagine Fai with another tattoo covered his pale yet delicate skin. He kind of didn't like the idea. The only tattoo fitted Fai's body was that Phoenix tattoo.

"So…?"

"So I came to some tattoo artists and asked them to draw a tattoo for me, with my own design. But no one could make it! Guess from where that false title comes!" he scowled un-Fai-like.

"Your design was complicated, maybe?" Kurogane suggested, he remembered Fai's former tattoo.

"No way!" Fai snapped. "I just want a simple letters tattoo that written 'Kuro-puppy's Property' with some art touch!"

Kurogane's face went red almost instantly. What the hell? He wanted to put up with that openly? Ahemm… doesn't mean that Kurogane don't like it that way, though.

"Uh… maybe you want it in a difficult place for them?" Kurogane coughed to cover his red face.

"Eh… sort of…" Fai scratched his back head sheepishly. But then he scowled again. "But if they couldn't make a tattoo in a rarely-asked place, they couldn't have a title as a professional tattoo artist, could they?"

"Yeah, maybe. Where… uh… do you want it to be drawn?" Kurogane asked as he imagined the place where'd Fai ask the tattoo to been drawn. Judged on Fai strange taste, maybe it was his ass since that place where'd Kurogane owned him the most. And Kurogane couldn't help but hate the thought of someone touch the mage's ass.

"I want it painted in my heart," answered Fai truthfully, make Kurogane stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Kurogane thought he had misheard.

Fai pointed at his chest. "My heart, Kuro-pon. I want it there permanently."

It took a long time for realization to hit Kurogane's brain, after that he snorted. "Tch! Of course there's no one be able to make it, idiot mage!"

"Mou! But I really want that tattoo!" Fai pouted and brought his leg to his chest and locked it with his hands. But then he smiled mischievously at Kurogane. "But maybe Kuro-sama could make me a big one?"

Kurogane smirked. "Maybe. Let's try it."

Fai nodded happily – and eagerly – and then Kurogane picked his lover bridal-style and brought him to their bedroom.

* * * * *

Later…

"How is it?" Kurogane asked.

"Hyuuu! Kuro-rin made a huuuugeeee one!" Fai fake-whistling while panted heavily.

"Is that permanent?"

"Yep! I guess so. Kuro-ichi should be a specialist of heart tattoo, you know!" Fai answered as he nuzzled his lover's bare chest.

Kurogane chuckled. "Impossible, idiot!"

"Huh? Why?" Fai raised a single eyebrow as he lifted his head up to see Kurogane.

Kurogane brought Fai's body closer to his and embraced him tightly. "Because that kind of tattoo only has one stock in the whole world – or worlds, in our case."

Fai smiled sleepily. "And that one had already mine?"

"Damn right."

"Then it will eternally permanent in my heart, Kuro-pyon."

Yes, Fai's heart had been successfully tattooed with 'Kuro-puppy's Property'. And with a very rarely artistic touch.

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

Hey ya! It's me Yuu-chan again! This is my 2nd KuroFai story and I dedicate it for my friend, Miyanami Saa-chan who said she wants to read some of my fanfic that isn't too angsty. Here they are, saa-chan! maybe this isn't humour, but it's rather fluff neh? Reviews are welcome, even flames are welcome since I don't know what flame is. *stupid me* Anyway, anu of you my dear readers have an idea how to make my stories have a beta reader to editing my grammatical error or anything? Really, I need to correcting my messy grammar. Please, if you know, let me know.


End file.
